Question and Answer portion with the Miracles
by Ahisa Fantasy
Summary: 100 question you must answer truthfully... Q&A with Generation of Miracles (T for some foul words)... AkaKuro, hint KiKuro and AoKuro


The questions came from a social networking site that answered by the user (registered user).

Note: Hinako is an OC interviewer...

* * *

Hinako: Good day! I'll be the one to initiate the interview and ask various questions to our guest today: the famous Generation of Miracles. My question are mostly requested by fans and compiled to as** "100 questions you must answer truthfully"**.

WARNING: Random questions applied, related or not related to basketball

* * *

The interview will be held at a Chinese restaurant. Hinako the interviewer, contacted all the GoM one week prior. All of them were present except from their former team captain, Akashi Seijuuro.

"Where's Akashi?" Midorima push up his glasses then sips the tea

"Akashicchi always late…" the blonde model said sitting beside Kuroko

"Che" Aomine snorted

Murasakibara open his bag of potato chips and start eating it "Aka-chin late~"

"Murasakibara-kun, it's a bad habit to eat while talking" Kuroko said to the giant in front of him

"Everyone… I'll start the interview we don't have the whole day to wait for Akashi-san." Hinako gather all the materials "There will be 100 questions to answer and you must answer it truthfully. Let's start!"

* * *

**WHAT WAS YOUR:**

**1. Last beverage:**

Kuroko: Milkshake desu~

Kise: Milkshake too~ I'm with Kurokocchi earlier~

Midorima: Canned red bean soup

Aomine: Coke

Murasakibara: Eh~ hmmm… Grape juice… neh, where's Akachin?

Akashi: (Still not here – Late)

**2. Last phone call:**

Kuroko: Kise-kun _-he calls me every other minute-_

Kise: Kurokocchi~

Midorima: Mother

Aomine: Grandma

Murasakibara: Neechan

Akashi: (10 minutes late)

**3. Last text message:**

Kuroko: Akashi-kun

Kise: Kurokocchi~ waah Kurokocchi why did Akashicchi texted you?

Midorima: Takao

Aomine: Akashi. Oi Kise, didn't you receive Akashi's message?

Murasakibara: Aka-chin

Akashi: (15 mins. Late)

**4. Last song you listened to:**

Kuroko: Breakeven

Kise: Eenie Minie

Midorima: Yuck! You listen to Justin Bieber? *cough* The Prayer

Aomine: Master of Puppets

Murasakibara: hmmm… Roar. Hey~ where's Aka-chin?

Akashi: I'm here Atsushi. Sorry for being late. My answer to the question is The One That Got Away *looks at Kuroko*

**5. Last time you cried:**

Kuroko: When we won the Winter Cup

Kise: Last night, Kurokocchi reject my offer of date

Midorima: I can't remember but that occur when I lost Kenosuke (his lucky item frog)

Aomine: When Tetsu didn't agree to go out with me

Murasakibara: I cried earlier *everyone stares at the giant* a crow takes my last maiubo

Akashi: *attention diverted to the Rakuzan captain* you all looking at me like some sort of fish in the tank. I'm afraid the only person knows whether I cried or not is Tetsuya and it is not in my personality to tell those trivial things.

Kuroko: I'm not going to tell since it was between Akashi-kun and me

* * *

**HAVE YOU EVER:**

**6. Dated someone twice?**

Kuroko: Yes. *sips his tea* (referring to Akashi FYI they are already dating)

Kise: Uhh… No, well most of them were flings…

Midorima: I never dated anyone

Aomine: I have dated once but that was… uh, can't remember

Murasakibara: Neh~ what is that?

Akashi: Yes. *smirks then wink at Kuroko*

**7. Been cheated in?**

Kuroko: card games

Kise: some girls I think ~ hehe

Midorima: Never

Aomine: quizzes and few exams (proudly)

Murasakibara: my practice record/attendance

Akashi: I never cheated for I am the winner of everything so why cheat? *smirks*

**8. Kissed someone & regretted it?**

Kuroko: I kissed someone but never regretted it

Kise: (the interviewer skips Kise's answer)

Midorima: I have never kissed someone in my entire life!

Aomine: Satsuki, she used me to get the prize in a contest

Murasakibara: …No one

Akashi: I will never regret a kiss from someone I love *wink at Kuroko AGAIN*

**9. Lost someone special once?**

Kuroko: the old Generation of Miracles *everyone looks at Kuroko*

Kise: Kurokocchi~ *sob*

Midorima: Kuroko… It's not like he's special (tsun-tsun mode: ON)

Aomine: Tetsu

Murasakibara: …Kuro-chin

Akashi: Tetsuya

**10. Been depressed?**

Kuroko: Yes

Kise: Yeah, everytime Kurokocchi reject my confession

Midorima: Of course, what kind of person who didn't get depressed?

Aomine: I think so…

Murasakibara: Uhuh~ when I lost my chupa-chups limited edition flavor

Akashi: Yes but that would be in a different level

**11. Been drunk and threw up?**

Kuroko: No

Kise: Yes… at my modelling agency party

Midorima: I don't drink liquors

Aomine: Yeah… at Kise's birthday

Murasakibara: No~

Akashi: I hold liquors really well so, No (please be minded: Akashi still a minor)

**FIRST THREE FAVORITE COLOURS: for question 12, 13, 14**

Kuroko: Light-blue, Fuchsia, Orange

Kise: Bright Yellow, Black, Turquoise

Midorima: White, Indigo, Green

Aomine: Dark Blue, Red, Black

Murasakibara: Violet, Pink, Silver

Akashi: Red, Black, Light-blue

* * *

**THIS YEAR HAVE YOU: (2013)**

**15. Made a new friend?**

Kuroko: Yes

Kise: Yes

Midorima: I think I'm sociable enough to have one (No you're not -_-")

Aomine: Same friends, same face…

Murasakibara: yeah… the kid near our house who give me sweets

Akashi: Yes, though they are my father's friends.

**16. Fallen out of love?**

Kuroko: No, I'm loyal to only one

Kise: No… Kurokocchi is the only person I will love 'till I die—*snipping sounds*

Midorima: No. I never fell in love in the first place

Aomine: Nope, I still love Tetsu up until now

Murasakibara: No… and I don't know what you mean

Akashi: No, once I fell in love… he is my target for the rest of his life *smiles*

**17. Laughed until you cried?**

Kuroko: Yes… when Kagami-kun kissed Nigou

Kise: Yeah… when Aominecchi was punched by Kurokocchi in the gut

Midorima: No. I don't laugh that exaggeratedly

Aomine: Yes… when Tetsu dated Satsuki (refer to the Omake in the manga where Kuroko wears a super simple clothes while Momoi is all dressed up)

Murasakibara: Hai~ when Muro-chin stepped in a dog poop along the way

Akashi: No. Just like Shintarou said, I don't have to exaggerate my laughter in order to bring out my happiness

**18. Met someone who changed you**?

Kuroko: Yes. Aomine-kun

Kise: Kurokocchi!

Midorima: Hate to admit, Takao, when he was willing to be my servant… it changed my life for good.

Aomine: Tetsu…

Murasakibara: Aka-chin

Akashi: Tetsuya

**19. Writing the name of your crush in the back of your notebook?**

Kuroko: Yes, when I misses the person.

Kise: Yes actually, my notebook is filled with Kurokocchi's name

Midorima: No. My notebook is a tool for studying not for nonsense things

Aomine: Yes... when I'm bored

Murasakibara: Nope, I never write in any of my notebooks

Akashi: Truthfully, Yes. When i think about the person.

**20. Found out someone was talking about you?**

Kuroko: No.

Kise: Yes… my fans (`o`)/

Midorima: No.

Aomine: Satsuki… always says that I'm lazy and shit…

Murasakibara: No~

Akashi: No. (Of course who wants to talk about a person like you? They love their life for God's sake!)

**21. Kissed anyone on your friends list (Facebook)?**

Kuroko: Friends list? You mean in Facebook? I'm sorry I don't have account there.

Kise: Yes… a lot actually, Teehee!

Midorima: Facebook? The hell is that?

Aomine: Uhh… Satsuki told me she made an account for me but I forgot the password.

Murasakibara: What's wrong with you people?! *everybody looks at Murasakibara* I don't know what you're talking about :3 *munch* (FACE PALM)

Akashi: Cheap people use Facebook… We use twitter. (Damn rich kids)

**22. How many people on your friends list/followers do you know in real life? (Well, applied on twitter)**

Kuroko: I follow all GoM and my close friends and teammates who have account in twitter

Kise: Family… in my twitter account, I follow only Kurokocchi

Midorima: I follow Oha-Asa, you should too… also GoM and Takao because he keeps on pestering me to follow him back

Aomine: I made an account on twitter recently and I think Tetsu is the only one I followed aside from Satsuki

Murasakibara: Oh~ I followed Aka-chin, Kuro-chin, Mine-chin, Kise-chin, Mido-chin and Muro-chin

Akashi: I only followed all the people I know, my fellow Rakuzan teammates and all the GoM.

**23. How many kids do you want to have?**

Kuroko: five

Kise: one dozen! If it's Kurokocchi *snipping sounds AGAIN*

Midorima: three

Aomine: six

Murasakibara: uhhh.. the more the merrier~

Akashi: I don't particularly care how many kids, as long as Tetsuya can handle it ^.^

**24. Do you have any pets?**

Kuroko: My dog, Nigou

Kise: Love birds :3 I named it Kurokocchi (female bird) and Ryota (male bird) *at last Akashi's scissors fly towards the model cheeks*

Midorima: Hinosuke, turtle

Aomine: Taro-kun, my beetle

Murasakibara: Burmese python, it's my neechan's. She named it Elizabeth

Akashi: Bengal cat… I named it Techan *Kuroko's eyebrows slightly twitched*

**25. Do you want to change your name?**

Kuroko: I'm contented on my given name

Kise: me too…

Midorima: I'm contented

Aomine: uhh.. well, yeah but if I can change my name… I would like it to be Lebron James

Murasakibara: Mine-chin likes the name of black people, is it because you share the same skin?

Aomine: YOU LITTLE FUCKER

Akashi: No. Daiki, watch your mouth

**26. What did you do for your last birthday?**

Kuroko: Spent my birthday with my friends _–Seirin and GoM-_…

Kise: I celebrated it with the Kaijo Team

Midorima: Celebrate with my family in a sushi restaurant

Aomine: I celebrated my birthday alone because I forgot that it was my birthday but then Tetsu and Satsuki came to my house, brought cake and greeted me a Happy Birthday

Murasakibara: Muro-chin and teammates baked a super large cake with lots of strawberry and pocky it in

Akashi: I spent it in Tetsuya's house

**27. What time did you wake up today?**

Kuroko: 7:21am

Kise: 8:34am

Midorima: 6:30am need to listen to Oha-Asa horoscope of the day

Aomine: 9:56am (although Momoi calls Aomine thousand of times to remind him about the interview today)

Murasakibara: 7:12am because it was noisy outside

Akashi: 6:00am sharp *everyone looks at him saying _'you wake up earlier than most of us, so why are you late?!*_ (In the back of their mind of course)

**28. What were you doing at midnight last night?**

Kuroko: Reading

Kise: I was on the studio for evening theme photo shoot

Midorima: Watching horror movie

Aomine: Sleeping

Murasakibara: its midnight so, Midnight Snack! (FACE PALM)

Akashi: Reading

**29. Name something you CANNOT wait for:**

Kuroko: this year's Inter high preliminaries

Kise: when I will see Kurokocchi again

Midorima: next season of The Walking Dead

Aomine: next magazine issue of Mai

Murasakibara: the new flavour potato chips

Akashi: Tetsuya's birthday *Kuroko blushed*

**30. Last time you saw your Mother?**

Kuroko: 1 hour ago

Kise: Last night, I didn't have a chance to get back home because of work

Midorima: this morning

Aomine: before I went out

Murasakibara: Last year… she work overseas

Akashi: Last month, she's too busy of work as well as my father although father stays here, it's almost the same. *Kuroko sympathizes and held Akashi's hands beneath the table*

**31. What is one thing you wish you could change about your life?**

Kuroko: the moment when I almost hate the thing I love

Kise: when I didn't stopped Kurokocchi on resigning the basketball club

Midorima: when I didn't realize early that cooperating with team is much happier in achieving victory

Aomine: when I… skipped practices and I didn't bumped fist to my best friend and partner, Tetsu

Murasakibara: when I let Aka-chin to accpect Kuro-chin's resignation *Murasakibara stops eating and looks at the bluenette in front of him* I'm sorry Kuro-chin

Kuroko: It's not your fault Murasakibara-kun, everything is fine now… just like the old days… *smiles*

Akashi: Losing Tetsuya… but now he's here and I'm thankful with all my heart…

**32. What genre of song are you listening to**

Kuroko: Alternative, Rnb

Kise: Electropop, Rap, Blues, any Pop music

Midorima: Opera, Classical Music

Aomine: Heavymetal, Rock, Rap

Murasakibara: K-pop… Girls Gen., Super Junior, Shinee, U-kiss, etc. (WTF? Seriously?!)

Akashi: Ballad, Opera, Heavymetal *chuckles*, Classical

**33. Have you ever talked to a person named Tom?**

Kuroko: No.

Kise: No.

Midorima: No.

Aomine: No.

Murasakibara: Yes. Tom Riddle from harry potter? (UHHGG..)

Akashi: Yes, my uncle's name

**34. Favorite perfume**

Kuroko: I don't use one

Kise: Really Kurokocchi?! but you always smell nice. My favorite is Lacoste

Midorima: Cologne

Aomine: Bvlgari Pour Homme

Murasakibara: Victorias Secret ... I love the sweet smell~

Akashi: Clive Christian: Imperial Majesty. My father's birthday gift on my 16th birthday though I only use it in important occasions. (the perfume name suits Akashi very well...)

(Note: Clive Christian: Imperial Majesty is the most expensive perfume in the world. Only ten of these collectors' edition bottles were made: they're Baccarat crystal with a solid, 18-carat gold collar with a five-carat, brilliant cut, white diamond. The bottle is filled with nearly 17 ounces of No. 1, Clive Christian's signature scent. $215,000 or ¥ 21,219,425 each bottle)

**35. Most visited webpage**

Kuroko: Listverse

Kise: Twitter, Facebook other social networking sites I used in my line of work ;)

Midorima: I rarely use internet, but when I do I visit Youtube to watch documentaries

Aomine: Porn sites (he said bluntly)

Murasakibara: It's not webpage… I use skype to videocall my mother

Akashi: Y8 (it's a site filled with 2D games usually played by children) _*everyone look at Akashi except Kuroko* _(because he's already aware that one time, when Akashi is bored he found the site and it took his interest so he try playing until it becomes his habit every time he got bored) You have a problem with that?

**36. Whats your real name?**

Kuroko: Kuroko Tetsuya

Kise: Kise Ryouta

Midorima: Midorima Shintarou

Aomine: Aomine Daiki

Murasakibara: Murasakibara Atsushi

Akashi: Akashi Seijuuro Yuuya, my mother give the second name, to avoid confusion she let me use the name Seijuuro to most of my documents and papers. That's why sometimes, Tetsuya call me by my second name as Yuu-chan _'EH!? Is that the Yuu-chan in Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Kuroko/Kuro-chin's list of contacts?' _(And yes, everyone is shocked)

**37. Closest person in the team**

Kuroko: Kagami-kun

Kise: Kasamatsu-senpai

Midorima: Takao, he's my servant

Aomine: Sakurai, I love his bentou

Murasakibara: Muro-chin

Akashi: Reo

**38. Person you don't like in your team**

Kuroko: I like them all

Kise: Me too...

Midorima: None

Aomine: Wakamatsu

Murasakibara: Coach~ she always confiscates my food~

Akashi: None, they serve me really well.

**39. Zodiac sign**

Kuroko: Aquarius

Kise: Gemini

Midorima: Cancer

Aomine: Virgo

Murasakibara: Libra

Akashi: Sagittarius

**40. Male or female?**

Kuroko: Male

Kise: Male

Midorima: I'm obviously a male

Aomine: Male

Murasakibara: Male

Akashi: Male

**41. Primary School**

Kuroko: Hideaki Primary School

Kise: Mikasa Primary School

Midorima: Ishikaga School of Arts

Aomine: Nanaose Primary School

Murasakibara: Hana Primary school

Akashi: Private Tutor

**42. Middle School**

Kuroko: Teiko

Kise: Teiko

Midorima: Teiko

Aomine: Teiko

Murasakibara: Teiko

Akashi: Teiko

**43. High School**

Kuroko: Seirin High

Kise: Kaijo High

Midorima: Shutoku High

Aomine: Touou Academy

Murasakibara: Yosen High

Akashi: Rakuzan High

**44. Hair colour**

Kuroko: Light-blue

Kise: Bright Yellow

Midorima: Green

Aomine: Dark blue

Murasakibara: Purple

Akashi: Red

**45. Long or short**

Kuroko: Short

Kise: Short

Midorima: Short

Aomine: Short

Murasakibara: not too short, not too long but I can pony my hair :3

Akashi: Short

**46. Height**

Kuroko: 168cm

Kise: 189cm

Midorima: 195cm

Aomine: 193cm

Murasakibara: 208cm~

Akashi: 173cm

**47. Do you have a crush on someone?**

Kuroko: Yes *blush*

Kise: YES! For a very long time since middle school! (Talking about Kuroko)

Midorima: I think so...by the way, how should you know if you are crushing with someone?

Aomine: Yeah…

Murasakibara: Yes... I have one but it's a secret (the truth is, it was Kuroko but he don't want to say it because he's afraid of Akashi)

Akashi: Of course *smirks*

**48: What do u hate about yourself?**

Kuroko: Nothing, I gave my best in all the things I'm doing

Kise: Nothing, same reason as Kurokocchi

Midorima: Nothing

Aomine: Nothing

Murasakibara: Me too..

Akashi: there's nothing to hate about myself

**49. Piercings**

Kuroko: on the right ear (Shocking revelation!) *everybody eyes widen looking at the bluenette* well, my mother said that a nurse mistakenly took me in a baby girls ward so they pinch an earring to my left ear before they realize I was a boy though the hole in my ear is not noticeable as it looks like mole. (Kise and Aomine puffed out laughing when they saw the tiny almost unnoticeable hole until you check it in a near distance)

Kise: Yes! In my left ear and I think Kurokocchi will be much cuter if he decide to put an earring in his right ear :3 –Kyaah!

Midorima: None

Aomine: …hahaha! … that's so funny Tetsu… No I don't have any

Murasakibara: Nah~ its pierce hole, in my lower lip and three in my left ear and four on the right~ *munch*

Akashi: None. Why you have piercing Atsushi?

Murasakibara: I saw it on TV and I think it's pretty cool *munch*

**50. Tattoos**

Kuroko: None

Kise: None…but I really want to have one, it's just agency refused to let me. They said it will affect my career as a model. *whines*

Midorima: …Uhh… that… *All of them look at the green head* b-behind my ear… right ear (they look at Midorima's right ear as he show his small tribal tattoo. Akashi asked him why he has a tattoo) I'm looking for my Oha-Asa lucky item of the day which was a Henna Tattoo (temporary type of tattoo) in any part of the body so I decided to go to a tattoo shop and… the tattooist thought I came for permanent tattoo so… that's what happened… Uhgg dammit even Takao didn't know about this.

Aomine: Actually I have one too... After Tetsu resigned from the team, I'm always thinking it was my fault so after we graduated from Teiko, I shaved the left part of my head and went to my uncle who was a tattoo artist to let him put an image of a Chinese mythical dragon… It hurts so much especially it's my head, but I admit I like it … its bad ass… *Aomine shows his tattoo by lifting the short strands of his hair and revealing a black image of a dragon. Kise envies Aomine's tattoo so he made up his mind on having one tomorrow*

Murasakibara: None... or shall I have one? I think a tattoo in my back will suit my body really well…

Akashi: That's not necessary Atsushi. I don't have tattoo in any part of my body but if I wish for it I'll put Tetsuya's name in my chest near the heart. (LOL)

**51. Talent other than Basketball**

Kuroko: simple magic tricks

Kise: tasting mineral water

Midorima: piano

Aomine: catching insects

Murasakibara: gold fish scooping

Akashi: Horse riding

* * *

**FIRSTS :**

**52. First surgery**

Kuroko: None

Kise: None

Midorima: None

Aomine: None

Murasakibara: None

Akashi: None

**53. First piercing**

Kuroko: on my right ear accidentally… please refer to question 49

Kise: Left ear

Midorima: None

Aomine: None

Murasakibara: the first piercing I got is on my lower lip

Akashi: None

**54. First best friend/S**

Kuroko: Ogiwara-kun

Kise: Kurokocchi

Midorima: a few acquaintances I must say (Damn this tsun-tsun)

Aomine: Satsuki but Tetsu will be my best best friend ever and I love him *whoosh flying scissors run across Aomine's cheeks missing his eyeballs*

Murasakibara: Muro-chin because he gives me candy and sweets everyday

Akashi: None because all the people I know serves me, excluding Tetsuya. And Daiki, know your place

**55. First sport you joined**

Kuroko: Basketball

Kise: Football

Midorima: Archery

Aomine: Basketball

Murasakibara: Basketball

Akashi: Shogi

**56. First vacation**

Kuroko: Grandpa's house in Sapporo

Kise: Australia, my aunt lives there

Midorima: Kyoto

Aomine: Dubai, Dad brought me there for a month vacation when I was 7 yrs old

Murasakibara: Vacation in the house, is that valid? I hate travelling (-_-")

Akashi: England when I was 10, my grandparents live there so I visit them once a year

**57. Any anime characters you like?**

Kuroko: Orihara Izaya from Durarara / Hakuryuu Ren from Magi

Kise: Oh! I like Haruno Sakura from Naruto she's so kawaii (-`v`-)

Midorima: I don't watch anime but I like the story of Deathnote so, it's L for me

Aomine: Uhhh... Aya Natsume from Tenjo Tenge

Murasakibara: Doraemon and Mojacko~

Akashi: Conan Edogawa/Shinichi Kudo

**58. Any particular brand of clothing you like?**

Kuroko: I'm not picky as long as it fits on me

Kise: waah~ I like Guess because the designs are so cool!

Midorima: Any decent clothes

Aomine: any clothes / hodies

Murasakibara: Uhh.. anything that fits me

Akashi: Armani

**59. Do you have any collections?**

Kuroko: Books

Kise: Photo album of Kurokocchi *he said it in a low voice almost whispering*

Midorima: My lucky items

Aomine: Mai photo/magazine collection

Murasakibara: different toys free from the treats I bought

Akashi: Paintings and antiques

**60. Any International band / Artist you like?**

Kuroko: Paramore / Celine Dion

Kise: Blue / Avril Lavigne

Midorima: Secondhand Serenade / Dashboard Confessional / Adele

Aomine: Linkin Park / Eminem

Murasakibara: ~aside from K-pop? ~Hmm… Green Day / Taylor Swift

Akashi: Adele / Evanescence / 30 second to Mars

**61. Any particular sweets you like?**

Kuroko: Vanilla Cake

Kise: Cookies

Midorima: Blueberry Muffin

Aomine: Tarts

Murasakibara: ALL

Akashi: Apple pie

**62. Favorite Movies?**

Kuroko: Harry Potter Series / Avatar / Matrix trilogy / Fight Club

Kise: Despicable Me 1 & 2 / Hunger Games / Mr. and Mrs Smith / Wanted

Midorima: Resident Evil film series / The Ring / Shutter / One Missed Call / The Walking Dead

Aomine: All Marvel Movies

Murasakibara: Up / Wreck it Ralph / Ice Age series / Family Guy

Akashi: The Hangover trilogy / Shutter Island / Sherlock Holmes / Garfield

**63. Favorite Super Heroes?**

Kuroko: Charles Xavier a.k.a. Professor X

Kise: Ironman

Midorima: Hulk / Green Lantern *Kise looks at Midorima and said "you like it because they're green…wahahaha!"*

Aomine: Superman

Murasakibara: Thor~… 'cuz I like his hammer and I get the name of my dunk from him… my Thor Hammer~

Akashi: Nick Fury / Jean Grey

* * *

**YOUR FUTURE :**

**64. Want kids?**

Kuroko: Yes

Kise: Of Course!

Midorima: Yes

Aomine: Yeah

Murasakibara: Hai~

Akashi: Yes

**65. Get Married?**

Kuroko: Yes

Kise: Yes

Midorima: Yes

Aomine: Yes

Murasakibara: Yes

Akashi: Absolutely…

**66. Career?**

Kuroko: as a Kindergarten Teacher

Kise: as a Pilot

Midorima: as a Doctor

Aomine: as a Police or NBA Player

Murasakibara: as a Pastry Chef

Akashi: as a Shogi Player, but it will be impossible since I'm the only heir on father's business

* * *

**WHICH IS BETTER :**

**67. Lips or eyes**

Kuroko: Eyes

Kise: Both!

Midorima: Eyes

Aomine: Lips and Boobs (Aomine-kun, no boobs on the choices)

Murasakibara: Lips

Akashi: both *smirks*

**68. Hugs or kisses**

Kuroko: Kisses

Kise: Both!

Midorima: Hugs *blush*

Aomine: I think both

Murasakibara: kisses

Akashi: Hug first then Kiss

**69. Shorter or taller**

Kuroko: Shorter

Kise: Shorter

Midorima: Shorter

Aomine: Shorter

Murasakibara: Shorter

Akashi: Shorter, Tetsuya I'm taller than you

Kuroko: You're only few cm taller than me Akashi-kun

**70. Older or Younger**

Kuroko: Older

Kise: Younger

Midorima: Older

Aomine: Younger

Murasakibara: Younger

Akashi: Youger

**71. Romantic or sponteneous**

Kuroko: Romantic

Kise: Romantic

Midorima: Romantic

Aomine: Spontaneous

Murasakibara: Spontaneous

Akashi: Romantic

**72. Nice stomach or nice arms**

Kuroko: Both *everyone grasp*

Kise: I think so too _'I must start concentrating in toning my abs and arms'_

Midorima: Strong arms for better quality of long distance shots

Aomine: Both *smirks* look at this Tetsu *hold his shirt up revealing well toned abs and arms wrapped beautifully with hard thickened muscles (this piece of shit already knows he has the nicest abs and arms among them)

Murasakibara: Arms… It uses for shooting and dunking~

Akashi: It's nice to have both but it's not all about physical build, right Tetsuya?

Kiroko sighed, he knows Akashi is being childish.

**73. Sensitive or loud**

Kuroko: Sensistive

Kise: Sensitive

Midorima: Sensitive

Aomine: Loud

Murasakibara: Loud

Akashi: Sensitive

**74. Hook-up or relationship**

Kuroko: Relationship

Kise: Hook-up for girls… Relationship for Kurokocchi

Midorima: Relationship

Aomine: Hook-up for unserious attachment. Relationship if both of you share the same mutual feelings

Murasakibara: Relationship

Akashi: Relationship

**75. Trouble maker or hesitant**

Kuroko: I don't like both… I'll re-praise this, a person who avoids physical fighting but stating his point in a calm manner

Kise: Hesitant

Midorima: Hesitant

Aomine: Hesitant

Murasakibara: Hesitant

Akashi: Hesitant but has the will to fight

* * *

**HAVE YOU EVER :**

**76. Kissed a stranger**

Kuroko: No

Kise: yes, one of my fans kisses me while signing her T-shirt … Uhhggg

Midorima: No, gross why would I do that?

Aomine: No… well, we all know Kise is gross

Kise: I'm not the one who kiss Aominecchi!

Murasakibara: No~ Kise-chin pervert~

Akashi: No. Ryota, kissing a stranger is a bad habit and extremely inappropriate considering you're a public image.

Kise: I said I'm not the one who initiates the kiss. Why is everyone bullying me? *whines*

**77. Drank hard liquor**

Kuroko: No

Kise: Yes a couple of times

Midorima: No

Aomine: I can't remember

Murasakibara: No

Akashi: No, I'm limited on red wines

**78. Lost glasses/contacts**

Kuroko: I don't have either of those

Kise: Yes. The contacts I used in one of my photoshoots

Midorima: Yes but my glasses broke out of neglect or because of Takao

Aomine: I don't wear one

Murasakibara: Me too

Akashi: I lost a couple of reading glasses in Rakuzan library (Akashi, aside from his frightening personality, he is quite popular with girls because of his looks and he is intelligent but no woman dare to approach him so they keep stealing his things: reading glasses, handkerchief, pen, eraser, towel and even his water bottle he uses during basketball practice)

**79. Sex on first date**

Kuroko: *blushes*

Kise: Why? Why Kurokocchi blushing? *whines* Yes… *sniff* the girls I go out with wants it, so I let them have it…

Midorima: I wonder why you don't have STD... No, why sex? I didn't go out with anyone.

Aomine: Uhgg.. Apparently, when things go … you know… but I never done it before.

Murasakibara: *munch* meh~ (You don't have to answer the question)

Akashi: If they already love each other in the first place, why not? *Kuroko blushes more*

**80. Broken someone's heart**

Kuroko: I don't know

Kise: A lot of times

Midorima: None

Aomine: Uh... Satsuki's classmate/friend and how could I forget what I did to Tetsu, the bumping fist we always do whenever we had a game, I'm pretty sure I broke his heart because I'm a shitty person back then.

Murasakibara: ….

Akashi: Yes. I'm sure I broke his heart in the past.

**81. Had your own heart broken**

Kuroko: Yes

Kise: yeah *sniff*

Midorima: No

Aomine: Yeah

Murasakibara: Uh Uh~

Akashi: Yes…

**82. Been arrested**

Kuroko: No

Kise: Never

Midorima: No

Aomine: No

Murasakibara: Nope~

Akashi: No

**83. Turned someone down? State their names**

Kuroko: Yes. Kise-kun and Aomine-kun

Kise: …yes, uh Kurokocchi you don't have to said that, it hurts you know… *sniff* too many to mention and I don't even know their names

Midorima: Girls confessing to me but I'm not interested so I reject them

Aomine: some girls in school *yawns*

Murasakibara: I don't know *munch*

Akashi: Few girls who have build courage to approach me and confess to me

**84. Cried when someone died**

Kuroko: Yes, my goldfish when I was a child

Kise: Yes, my grandma's death *in a low sad tone*

Midorima: Yes. When my cousin died in an accident

Aomine: Yeah, when my pet beetle died

Murasakibara: Yes~ coco-chan's death… my neechan's tarantula

Akashi: I give sympathy for those who died but not to the point of crying

**85. Fallen for a friend?**

Kuroko: …yes *blush*

Kise: YES! YES! YES!

Midorima: …n-n—no! As if!

Aomine: Y-yeah *blush*

Murasakibara: So my snacks can be considered as friend? (FACE PALM)

Akashi: *smirk* Yes, and it's been a long time

* * *

**DO YOU BELIEVE IN:**

**86. Yourself**

Kuroko: Yes

Kise: YES!

Midorima: Yes.

Aomine: SO MUCH!

Murasakibara: Hai~

Akashi: ABSOLUTELY

**87. Miracles**

Kuroko: Yes

Kise: uhhh.. maybe, I don't know

Midorima: Miracles don't happen, Destiny does

Aomine: Ugghhh…

Murasakibara: Minna~ believe in Miracles because we are one. *smiles*

Akashi: Very well said Atsushi *smirks*

**88. Love at first sight**

Kuroko: I'm not sure… because I believe feelings develop in a matter of time as long as you start to know the person.

Kise: I agree with Kurokocchi!

Midorima: hmmm… this time I agree with Kuroko

Aomine: if that's what Tetsu said...

Murasakibara: I think so too~

Akashi: Very smart answer Tetsuya...

**89. Heaven**

Kuroko: Yes, they say it's the place of God. I believe in God so yes…

Kise: uhhh… yeah, I think…

Midorima: Yes. Good people went to heaven after they die.

Aomine: No, I don't know why people believe in that crap

Murasakibara: Yes~ they say angels suppose to live there~ and Mine-chin will go to hell because you don't believe in heaven

Akashi: In logical ways, No. People don't have enough scientific explanation in existence of heaven but it depends on the person who and what they're going to believe *everyone applauses*

**90. Santa Claus**

Kuroko: Yes, when I was a child

Kise: Yes, but it didn't take a long time before I knew that Santa is not true

Midorima: I once believe in him until I saw my parents was the one giving me gifts and not the man with white beard

Aomine: Yeah… when I was a child too…

Murasakibara: H-Hey guys— SANTA IS NOT TRUE?! *everyone looks at Murasakibara*

Akashi: uhgg... I forgot Atsushi, he still believes in Santa Claus and now you guys just told him that it didn't exist *rub his temples*

(10 mins break. Murasakibara started crying while saying that Santa is true and he saw him in Yosen's Christmas Party _-which cosplayed by their captain and Himuro told him that it was the real Santa-_)

**91. Kiss on the first date**

Kuroko: If the feeling is mutual

Kise: If Kurokocchi accept my date offer

Midorima: No. Too fast

Aomine: Yeah

Murasakibara: (Can't answer, still sobbing)

Akashi: I agree with Tetsuya and Ryota, don't ever think about taking Tetsuya on a date or I'll slit your throat *he said while smiling*

**92. Angels**

Kuroko: I would believe in Angels if I saw one. To see is to believe though my answer in the question if I believe in heaven is different. For me they belong to a different category, but I do not want people to think that it contradicts my answer in both questions.

Kise: I believe in angel because Kurokocchi is one of them!

Midorima: For the second time I must agree with Kuroko and Kise, you're an idiot

Aomine: Nope. Waste of time to believe in such things

Murasakibara: Yeessh *sobs*

Akashi: Refer my answer to question 89.

**93. First love never dies?**

Kuroko: I would like to think so... because I experienced it

Kise: Me too my love for Kurokocchi will never die!

Midorima: no comment

Aomine: Yeah... most likely,.. *blush*

Murasakibara: Neh~ Mine-chin is blushing how rare haha~ I don't know what to answer Aka-chin

Akashi: You don't have to answer it as for me, my first love never dies *smiles at Kuroko*

* * *

**ANSWER TRUTHFULLY:**

**94. Had more than 1 girlfriend/boyfriend at a time?**

Kuroko: No. Infidelity is not in my dictionary

Kise: …Yes… m-many times

Midorima: I don't have any in my entire life as a human

Aomine: nope, even if I like girls with big boobs, I still consider a loyal relationship to someone I love (Very well said Aomine)

Murasakibara: Nope~ that's bad!

Akashi: Indeed Atsushi. I never once like the idea of disloyalty especially to the one I love.

Kise: Why am I being the bad one here? *cries*

**95. Did you sing today?**

Kuroko: No

Kise: Yes!

Midorima: No, I don't sing

Aomine: No

Murasakibara: *sniff* uhh Yes… the barney song *sniff* while waiting for you guys *sniff*

Akashi: Stop crying Atsushi and No

**96. Ever cheated on somebody?**

Kuroko: No and I will never do that

Kise: A couple of times *everybody throws crumpled tissue on the blonde* don't bully me guys *sniff* it can't be helped...

Midorima: How many times I have to tell that I NEVER DATED ANYONE! *push up his glasses*

Aomine: Tsk. Of course you don't, you horoscope freak… Me, I don't think you call it cheating when the third party doesn't even like you

Murasakibara: I cheated on Muro-chin, I told him that I'm going to practice last week but I didn't

Akashi: No. Atsushi, I will tell your coach to triple your training menu same goes for you Ryota

**97. If you could go back in time, how far would you go?**

Kuroko: first year Teiko

Kise: before Kurokocchi quit the Basketball club

Midorima: ...first year Teiko

Aomine: first year Teiko when I met Tetsu

Murasakibara: first year Teiko

Akashi: when I met Tetsuya and he enter the first string

**98. If you could pick a day from the time you were born and repeat it, what would it be?**

Kuroko: the day I last played with Ogiwara-kun

Kise: my birthday last year

Midorima: my first piano lesson

Aomine: when I first won a basketball game

Murasakibara: Mother's birthday

Akashi: when father use to brought me to the zoo in my childhood days

**99. Are you afraid of falling in love?**

Kuroko: No. Falling in love is one of the evidence you exist in this world as a human

Kise: at first no, but that is before I met Kurokocchi :"3

Midorima: Oi Kuroko, are you telling me I'm not a human?

Kuroko: Midorima-kun I never pointed you, it's just that if you're a human, it is impossible not to fall in love once in your life

Aomine: No, I'm afraid on how things work when the person didn't accept my feelings

Murasakibara: I'm willing to fall in love… *a moment of silence*

Kuroko: Murasakibara-kun, good luck!

Akashi: *smirks* falling in love is a wonderful thing…

**100. You swear that you answer all the questions truthfully?**

Kuroko: Yes

Kise: Yes

Midorima: Of course

Aomine: Yeah

Murasakibara: Hai hai~

Akashi: Yes

* * *

"Well thank you so much for giving me the opportunity in this wonderful interview *bows*. All of your answers will be posted on our website for the fans to know more about Generation of Miracles" Hinako politely thanked the group.

After the interview:

"Daiki and Ryota have some explaining to do…" Akashi smirks while pulling out all the scissors he hides from his jacket.

"A-Akashicchi… about the date... it was only a friendly date but no worries, Kurokocchi declined my offer" Kise's legs are shaking

Aomine gulped "As you can see, Tetsu friendzoned me."

"I see—"

"Sei… no violence please" Kuroko tries to prevent Akashi from bashing the two

"As you wish Techan"

Aomine and Kise sighed on relief. _'Thank you Tetsu/Kurokocchi'_

* * *

**~End~**

**Note: Some of the answers are basically non-official (ex. the Primary School and Akashi's second name Yuuya) please don't get mad at me for making that up... because it's hard to think of more realistic information about them...**

**I really enjoyed writing this and oh I love Akashi's perfume :3 The Imperial Majesty... when I searched for the most expensive perfume... I was like, _'shit! The perfume name fits him very well'..._**

**I rely some of the answers based on their personality and some from the internet.**

**Credits to Wikipedia for their Height and Specialty Info.**

**Fujimaki-sensei owns KnB , I only own the story :3**

**~Ahisa~**


End file.
